


Insanity

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 1, Anders trying to understand Hawke, Drabble, Eventual Relationship - Anders/Hawke, Gen, Mage Hawke - Freeform, No romance in this, Pre-Relationship, Purple Hawke, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), so tagged both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill: "You're not crazy."A quick scene in the Hanged Man between Anders and Garrett Hawke during Act 1.





	Insanity

“You’re not crazy,” Anders decided, frowning at the man across the table from him. “And I don’t think you’re actually the adventure seeking sort.”

Garrett gaped at him, looking a little offended and hurt at the accusation, “What makes you say that? I love adventures. I’m the most adventurous adventury adventurer around. Don’t ya know?”

Anders frowned at him, frustrated. He didn’t understand _why_ Garrett Hawke of all people would decide that a Deep Roads venture like the Tethras brothers were putting together was the way to make his fortune. The man was clever enough to be able to make a living any number of ways safer than that.

Mercenary work, for example – if Hawke didn’t want to be led he could have simply established his own crew. Given how easily he sucked their disparate band into his wake Anders had a hard time believing that Hawke wouldn’t be able to lead.

Isabela’s peel of laughter and Carver’s swearing as he coughed and gagged on some kind of drink that she’d edged him into drinking made Hawke tense, Anders suddenly forgotten. Until he was certain that the pirate hadn’t actually poisoned his little brother and he relaxed a little.

“I’m just doing what I can,” he said at last, his voice soft. “Mother deserves some comfort and the Blight took _everything_ from Carver. I best get him home while he can still walk.”

Garrett had extracted himself from the chair and made it halfway across the Hanged Man before Anders could even think to reply.

There’d been something too much like a certain peppy dwarf he’d known back in Amaranthine in Hawke’s eyes for it to sit right.

“The Blight’s not taken everything not everything,” Anders frowned, knowing no one else could hear his whisper. “Not yet.”

The healer sighed and resolved himself – _when_ he went into the Deep Roads with Hawke he would make sure that the other man came back. He’d be a fairly poor Warden (well he _was_ a terrible Warden but that was beside the point) if he couldn’t keep Hawke safe long enough for this mad scheme to pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
